


Little Petey-Pie's Scary Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Omorashi, Parent Tony Stark, Potty Dance, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Petey wakes up from a scary dream and wants his daddy but he far too scared to call out for him or even get off his bed!  This becomes an extra big problem when he really needs to go potty.  He gets a little creative and hopes his daddy doesn't find out.





	Little Petey-Pie's Scary Nights

Peter was sound asleep in his bed when Tony looked in on him before heading off to bed himself. The little one was all curled up under his sheets with his thumb just dangling out of his mouth and his curly hair all a muss over the pillow. he had to resist the urge to sneak in and kiss him one more time.

However, Peter was not sleeping quite as nicely as Tony thought. Not long after he had fallen asleep in his own bed, Peter woke up shaking. He'd had a very bad dream and now his room seemed scary even though he knew it was his room. The closet door was cracked and he was sure something was going to come out and get him! He thought about what could be under his bed and he wanted to cry. He thought about calling for his daddy to come save him from the scary things but then the scary things would know he was there and then they would get him for sure.

After sitting in the middle of his bed with his little heart going pitter-patter way too fast, Peter realized another problem. He needed to go pee-pee. Not just a little bit, a lot. Oh he had to pee-pee so bad but he couldn't get out of his bed and he couldn't call for his daddy but big boys don't pee-pee in their beds. His daddy had just started letting him got to bed in his big boy pants and if he went pee in them daddy would make him wear night time diapers again. He really didn't want tthat. They didn't feel nice when he was trying to sleep. But his pee-pee was going to sneak out an second and Daddy would know if his sheets were wet.

In his panic he looked around the room for a safe place to empty his full little bladder. There was a sand bucket across the room but he couldn't get up and daddy would find the pee-pee in that. Then he looked at the window that was cracked open to allow the cool night air to come in. He could easily pee-pee through the crack if he stood on his stool but then the scary things would get him and he didn't want anything scary to get him while he pottied.

As a last resort he looked at the crack that was between his wall and his bed. There was just enough room for daddy to stant there and fix his sheet on Fridays when they switched for fresh ones. He was almost sure he could pee-pee right there and that Daddy wouldn't ever know. Surely it would be dry by Friday. There wasn't a lot of time to think about it. His bladder was telling him it was about to push all of the pee-pee out and he needed to pick a place to put it before it did. So he got up on his knees and and hurriedly pulled his pajama pants down just in time for a little bit of pee to sneak out in a tiny drop. He quickly crawled as close to the edge of the bed as he dared, pointed his wee-wee down and told his bladder it was time to let it all out.

At first, his pee-pee hit the wall making a small hiss but he soon readjusted so that it went onto carpet instead. He could hear it splashing a little and hoped it wasn't getting on anything it shouldn't but it was too dark to see. So he didn't worry about it anymore. He just peed and peed until his little bladder was happy again.

The next day when daddy didn't say anything about finding any pee-pee in his room Peter was relieved! That meant he had picked the right spot to make a sneaky night time potty which was good became he had the same nasty dream the very next night. And just like before he needed to potty well before he fell back to sleep. This time there was no hesitation as he crawled to the edge of the bed and released his bladder onto the carpet. He even sighed a little when he was empty because he knew he wouldn't get in trouble and the scary things wouldn't get him while he finished pottying.

What he didn't think about was the next day was Friday and now there were two very full bladders worth of pee-pee soaked into the thick carpet beside his bed. He hadn't even check to see if it was still wet before used his night-time potty place again! That turned out to be a problem when Daddy stepped behind his bed to pull the covers down tight that evening before bed. "Petey-Pie? Why is your floor wet back here?", Daddy asked as he pulled off his now very damp sock.

"I don't know.", Peter lied but daddy always knew when he was lying. It didn't help that daddy's white sock had a light yellow stain where the cold pee had soaked in.

Looking form his sock to his son, Tony frowned. "Is this pee-pee?", he asked before sounding so stern that it made Peter a little nervous. "Did you pee-pee behind your bed?" Of course he already knew the answer. He was just giving his little boy a chance to explain.

"No.", Peter said with a shake of his head. Daddy looked disappointed and he didn't want to have to wear diapers at night. He would just have to find a new sneaky potty place. That was safe from the scary things.

"Petey-pie. I think you did. Can you tell me why? I know you how to use the potty at night like a big boy now."

Daddy sounded very nice about it and now Peter was crying because he didn't like telling daddy stories. "I was scared.", he cried. "I needed to go potty a lot but there were scary things in the closet and under my bed and I couldn't call you but I needed to let it all out so I found a secret place to put my pee-pee."

"Oh Petey.", Tony sighed out. "I'm sorry you were too scared to go to the potty. We can't do this again though. It'll make your room smell stinky like pee-pee. What would help?", Tony asked as he cradled his still very sad little boy.

"I don't want to get out of my bed when there are scary things in the dark.", Peter repeated. "I need a potty in my bed. NO diapers!"

"No diapers.", Daddy agreed. "How about a night light so it's not so dark and we can get your owl plastic potty out so that you can go pee-pee right here in your room."

Peter liked that idea because h missed his little blue and yellow potty. It was comfy and small and even though he was five it was better than the big potty. The only yucky part was that he had to sit and couldn't stand up and point his wee-wee down like he did in the big potty. "I like to pee like a big kid."

"I tell you what you can pee standing up like a big kid when you go potty all day but if you need to make an emergency pee you sit on your little one. How about that, kiddo."

Peter agreed and daddy cleaned up his pee-pee then set his little potty in the corner right beside his new night light.

A few nights later when Peter woke up with a scare and a full bladder he found it easy to hop off the end of his bed where the night light was and let all of his pee-pee out into the plastic potty before going back to sleep. In the morning daddy found the very full bowl and smiled. "Good job, Petey. Thank you for not going potty on the carpet because that's a lot of pee-pee in there! I'm so proud of you for being a big brave boy.", he said as he kissed his little boy all over his face.

**~<@ The End @>~**


End file.
